The present application relates generally to the field of valve housing assemblies for a faucet (e.g., kitchen faucets, bathroom faucets, etc.), and in particular, a valve housing assembly that may be used in several types of different faucets.
Valve housing assemblies for faucets are typically designed to be installed one way. For example, the various parts (e.g., elements) of a valve housing assembly may be coupled together in one specific configuration. Thus, a valve housing assembly may be designed to fit within (e.g., be packaged within) a specific configuration for a faucet. Accordingly, when new faucets are designed having different sizes, shapes, and aesthetic features, each new faucet generally requires a new valve housing assembly.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a valve housing assembly that is configured to fit within several different faucet configurations. These and other advantageous features will become apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure and claims.